Family and Love
by jaley
Summary: Emmett and Bella are siblings torn apart by their parents now after years they finally see each other again. The reunion brings more than just a brother. Sorry the title isn't great.
1. Unexpected Call

Here is the rewrite for the first chapter and the others will be posted up later today or tomorrow. Chapter 9 named "History" will be posted up by Monday cause Friday is my b-day and I'm going to Vegas for the weekend. Yay!!!!!!!!

* * *

Edwards POV

I unlocked the door to Emmett's apartment since he seemed permanently attached to Rosalie. The door flew open and while I walked in the couple to my right stumbled across their threshold. I landed on the couch with a thump letting my head fall back on the recliner. My shoulders were tense and I looked up to see where everyone else was. Jasper and Alice fell behind Emmett and Rosalie; they were whispering something to each other staring intently at one another. While the rest of us were getting comfortable Emmett stood and went into the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of water in one hand and a deck of cards on the other.

He placed down both items on the coffee table in front of me signaling for me to start shuffling the deck and made his way to the answering machine. The first message was something none of us were expecting.

"Hey this is the great Emmett's answering machine which means he's away shagging up a girl. Leave your message. If you're a girl and sound cute I'll call you back if you're a guy and sound hot maybe but if you sound ugly don't even bother." I glanced at Rose who was glaring at him, he in turn simply smiled. The machine began again and the most angelic laughter I had ever heard made Emmett freeze, he apparently knew who it was by just listening to the laughter.

"Emmett, bear, it's been what 8 years and you still haven't changed from the sound of it." A small chuckle was heard coming from the machine and we all turned to face Emmett who looked pale and about to faint. It was odd considering he was a huge man with more muscles than anyone should be able to have.

"You're probably wondering why I'm calling after such a long time. My father and I are in Seattle. Well I'm in Seattle but dad will be here soon. I'm staying here about 3 months give or take on business. He will be upset once he hears that I talked to you but I don't care. Emmett… I…I miss you…I love you…I always will. I know we didn't end on the best terms last time. That's why I want to see you again. I'm renting an apartment, you know I hate hotels; the address is 7650 27th St. I'm on the top floor please come by as soon as possible. Maybe we can finally sort this thing out. Or I could understand why it is you left."

Rose looked like she was about to explode from anger. She went over to the machine about to delete the message no doubt but Emmett stood in her way.

"Move." She didn't quite yell but there was a sense of command when Rosalie spoke.

"Emmett!" His arms around her to stop her from reaching the machine.

"Rose stop." He was begging now something I had never seen him do before.

"Stop!" This was not going to end well. "Some old girlfriend is calling you wanting to see you and you're telling me you want to go?" Anger was written all over her face and she seemed to be fighting back words she knew wouldn't help the situation.

"It's not like that Rose I'm not seeing an old girlfriend." He pleaded with her.

"She said she loved you." The hurt was evident in her voice despite her best effort to try and hide it. If I hadn't known her as well as I did I wouldn't have been able to see it. If a stranger had walked in at that moment she would seem upset.

"I love her too, but it's not what you think." Rose was about to cry and Jasper looked like he was about to punch Emmett. I would too, if Rosalie were my sister.

"Rose she said 8 years, you all know everything about my life now try and remember whom haven't I seen in 8 years."

We all stood there confused trying to remember who it was that Emmett would feel this strongly about. At that moment Alice walked over to Emmett and hugged him which he readily returned seemingly happy that someone was on his side. Jasper, clearly as confused as I was, gawked at the display. When the tiny creature finally let go of Emmett she faced us to see if we had figured it out.

"Really are you all that dense, he only talks about her on occasion but you're his friends and you should know by now who it is." No one replied so she took a step towards us.

"His. Sister." She spoke the words slowly so as to mock us for lack of memory.

"Oh. I thought it was…" Rose seemed to relax a little just like Jasper.

"You don't know how lucky you are that it was your sister and not someone else. I was about to break your nose for making my sister cry." Jaspers calm voice rang through the apartment

After everything was cleared up Emmett went back to the machine and listened to the message again writing down his sister's address.

"She is only fifteen minutes away," Emmett began. "I can't do this by myself I can't see her after just leaving her like that."

Rose was quickly at his side patting his back. I don't recall Emmett ever being scared of anything in his life but right now that's what he was…he was scared.

"We can come with you if you want but I don't think it will make the situation any different." She rubbed circles on his back trying to relax him.

"Thank you Rose. You don't know how wonderful you are." His face lightened when he stared into her eyes and for a second I was jealous. Jealous of their love.

My thoughts were interupted before they truly took flight when Rosalie's worried voice brought me back to the group.

"Emmett, do you think she'll like me?" His booming laughter made her smile but it didn't ease her tension. It was the first time any of us would be meeting someone from Emmett's family. If she was anything like her brother she would be a handful.

It was only 6 so no one had a problem going there right away. Emmett was such a nervous wreck I ended up driving us to his sister's aparment. I understood why though he had told us his story only once and never repeated it. Though if we ever did something that reminded him of his sister he would mention it.

Eight years ago Emmett had the worst argument to date with his father about his future career. Charlie Swan wanted Emmett to take over the family company but he didn't want to. His passion had been writing. He loved to write and was a great author. His first book stayed at the top of the best sellers for about two months. The three that followed made him a well-known author with a great salary too. Unfortunately his father hasn't forgotten the fact that he didn't become a businessman like he had planned so they haven't spoken. Renee his mother stood by her husband's side through thick and thin and wouldn't, and still refuses, to budge- like her husband- although, it affects her more than it does him. The one who suffered the most was his younger sister Isabella Swan. They had always been close. The two siblings were kept at home quite a lot studying and training to be the best selves they could be. When Emmett decided to leave, he never fully explained to his sister why he left. Not for the lack of wanting but for lack of time. His father had made sure he wouldn't see Isabella before her departure; even after that he kept her away from Emmett not allowing them to speak much less see each other. After all this time he was finally going to speak with her.

None of us, no matter how much we tried, would not be able to understand what it meant to be seperated from a sibling. Alice and I are only children while Jasper and Rose have always had a great relationship and were as close as sibling could get.

The car was eerily silent while I drove the fifteen minutes to Isabella's apartment. Once there I parked in the space across the street and we made our way into the building. Rose grabbed Emmett's hand and led him to the elevators. When the doors closed she pressed the last number and waited until the doors opened again a minute later. The hall was large though only two doors could be seen. One that read stairs and the other with the number six on it. She had the whole top floor to herself. Impressive. Alice knocked on the door lightly and we waited for the door to open. Emmett looked as pale as before and Rose was squeezing his hand in reassurance.


	2. Waiting for take out

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Or anything twilighted related. I wish I did though. Have you seen the previews for New Moon. Taylor is one good looking kid.

* * *

Bella's POV

Everything Emmett feared to become I had to learn how to do better than everyone else. My father, Charlie, was a Wall Street legend he could make more money in an hour than most people in a month. Technology was where the money would be made and when my father figured it out he worked everyday anywhere from 12 to 20 hours a day. As CEO of Swan Industries he made sure to remain at the top of his game. The only thing missing was someone to take over the company and keep the Swan family in high society. Unfortunately for my father Emmett dreamed of being a writer.

As children we grew up studying at home and were taught by the best instructors. It was a rare occurrence when we left the house grounds to visit the outside world. During such circumstances our father would parade us around. Showing the world what wonderful children he had. Everything and everyone in our family revolved around Charlie Swan.

We were sheltered from everything bad in the world. Once we reached our teen years Emmett began to rebel against my father. I saw the effect it had on my mother. She loved us but never defended us or protected us from our dad. Fuck I hated that. Charlie's vision of the future was picture perfect. With Em in charge of the company and I would be happily married to some prick with 2 kids on my side. I feared my father and pitied my mother but having grown up is such an ambiance I kept quiet like a good girl. My mother tried her best to keep me from hearing the males in my family argue but it's not like they were quiet.

That shit went on for years. I don't remember there being a tranquil night in my house after I turned 12. Emmett had started high school and that's when my father made his sentiments known out loud. We all knew what he expected of Em but, Charlie had never vocalized his thoughts until Em started Wayward High.

Boarding schools, my father believed, would allow us to grow and become model citizens while creating a path leading to an Ivy League college. With that philosophy in mind I followed Em to school after two years. My sophomore year was Em's last year. He planned on telling my father after graduation that he was going to attend Brown and be a literature major.

I distinctly remember the shouting, which kept rising from my father's office. Emmett stormed out and ran to his room to emerge a few minutes later with two cases packed. My mother was crying and pleading with him to stay and listen to his father but he threw his suitcases in the back of the jeep. I ran to his side but he pushed me away and I tumbled into my mother's arms. After the initial shock was over and I watched him speed away I broke down on the ground and cried.

Em and I only had each other. He was my older brother and I loved him. When I woke up I ran to his room, but found an empty bed instead.

I waited for a call an email anything but never received one. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, months to years and I gave up on my brother. He didn't want to see me or talk to me ever again.

School became my obsession, an outlet. I graduated from Wayward at the top of my class during the ceremony I looked out into the crowd and saw my mother and Nana but Charlie was a no show. I attended Harvard receiving a degree in business and following in my father's footsteps. Again, school became an obsession. I was the only freshman taking 7 courses and working myself stiff. By the end of my first year there my head fucking hated me. I graduated a year early and this time when I scanned the crowd my father was there next to my mother. I made my way towards them weary of what was to come. I had a job waiting back home. My father had his heir.

My life had turned into what would have been Emmett's and I understood why it is he had left. I never went anywhere outside of home and my office because there was always something to do.

New York had turned into hell. I hated my job it suffocating me but, I was great at what I did. Two years of nothing but paperwork and numbers. So three months ago when my father promoted me and gave me the task of over a merger between Swan I. and Del Monte & Co. I was pleased. However, many shareholders were worried. I understood why though. This was my first big project on my own. It's always a difficult process when merging two companies and Charlie thought I was up for the job.

After a month though, things were going to slow for Charlie so he flew me out to Seattle to oversee the company up close. I brought Angela along with me knowing she would have ripped my head off if I had left her alone. She was one of my only friends which only tells you how fucking sad my life is.

I had spent my entire first day catching up and going over the financial downfall of the company and why they had to sell. I didn't leave until seven in the morning the next day. Of course the only way to make that possible required several refills of coffee. None of which had died down by the time I left. I was starving so I went out in search for a place to eat.

Twenty minutes later I spotted a small café that read Forks; it seemed quaint enough so I entered and took a booth by the exit door. There was no one there besides me so when I heard a small commotion from the entrance I lifted my head in order to see who had entered. My brother. Emmett had certainly changed over the years. He was always big and muscular but this was just ridiculous. I didn't know people could get so big. What has he been eating? He had his arm around a tall blonde and was smiling. Emmett was genially smiling something he hadn't done with anyone except me.

This was the first time in eight years I'd be seeing my brother, and as much as I love him, I expected him to be a little torn up. The waitress placed the food in front of me and left. All the while I just stood there not sure what to do. How the hell did I expect to see him? Distraught. He obviously was happy and that broke my heart a little. Not knowing what else to do I took the cowards way out I left. I hurried out the back door before he could see me.

When I reached the apartment I had signed a year six month lease for it felt a lot smaller. Like the feeling the walls would close in on you and the shit scared me senseless. I should have stayed and said something. Maybe I was wrong maybe he missed me, sure as hell didn't look like it though. More determined than ever, I picked up my phone and dialed Angela I needed to talk to him.

"Bella, what can I do for you tonight?" She asked in a happy tone. Always in a happy tone, I wonder what makes her so happy.

"Sorry to bother you so early in the morning but can you please get me my brother's number."

"Your brother, as in Emmett Swan?" Confusion covered her tone.

"Yes, I'll be in the office in 30. Don't mention this to anyone please."

"No problem boss lady." Angela always knew how to bug me.

"Ugh. You know I hate it when you call me that." All I heard was a stifled giggle on the other end.

"I'll have the information for you when you get here bye."

"See you in a few."

The shower seemed like a great way to relax right now. I turned the hot water on letting it ease the tension in my muscles. The morning was off to an unusual start I pray work is easier today. As much fun as spreadsheets and endless paperwork are my body and mind needed two minutes to breathe. Dressing as quickly as I could I rushed out of the building running late since I took longer than expected in the shower.

Jessica meet me at the front door with several proposals that needed my signing while Mike informed me I had two weeks to deliver my presentation to my father. Before I had a chance to enter my office I already had three days of work in my arms, again. Angela walked around her desk to greet me.

"I have what you asked for." She smiled at me.

"Angela you're getting a raise." I could hear her laughing as she followed me to my office. We stepped inside and she closed the door as I flopped down on my chair.

"Do you want me to call him or will you do it yourself?" Ugh. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Um…I'll call him. Thanks just leave the number here."

The remainder of the day I worked in my office never leaving it. People came in and out needing something signed or wanting to leave more work in my office. Everything had to be revised before the final sale. Charlie would be coming in two weeks to see how things were progressing and to check out the Del Monte building to see if we needed to reconstruct or redesign anything. My father acted peculiar when it came to how an office should look.

By the end of the day the little yellow slip in my coat was weighing me down. Having made up my mind I grabbed the number and dialed. After four rings I heard the voice I hadn't listened to in years.

"Hey this is the great Emmett's answering machine which means he's away shagging up a girl. Leave your message. If you're a girl and sound cute I'll call you back if you're a guy and sound hot maybe but if you sound ugly don't even bother." I couldn't contain the laughter from escaping me and then I spoke to the machine as if I was speaking to him. I'm such and idiot. Leaving the office I headed straight home weary of the days events and the ones of the previous day.

I had arrived home waiting to see if Emmett would call back or visit me like I asked. Hoping it would be the latter of the two I called take out before showering. When I walked out dressed in purple shorts and a white tank top I sat on the couch listening to Debussy trying to stay awake to eat something but failing miserably. The moment I let my eyelids close a knock on the door woke me again. I walked toward the door opening up to receive my food eat and go to sleep. Well, that's what I thought would happen. I was surprised when the person I was expecting wasn't the one at my doorstep.

"Hi," Emmett's voice was no more than a whisper. Was he afraid of my reaction or me?

"Hi? I haven't seen you in years and all you can say is hi?" I teased wanting to ease the tension a little. I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around him. He was no doubt taken by surprise but soon copied my movements. Using his strength he lifted me off the floor and spun me around.

"Em Bear I can't breathe." I really couldn't he was cutting off my air supply which I'm pretty sure humans need.

"Sorry Bells I don't know my own strength." He laughed and I joined in. Someone cleared their throat and it was then I realized we had an audience.

"You brought a crowd with you?" My cheeks felt hot and I knew I was blushing.

"Sis, I didn't exactly know what I was going to say when I saw you. I was freaking out and they came here for moral support." Emmett was nervous.

"Let me get this straight. You, who happens to be well over six feet and probably weighs a ton, Emmett Swan are scared of me?" Everyone laughed and a grin appeared on Em's face.

"Hey squirt I remember your pranks. I don't want my butt stuck to the toilet again." I gestured for everyone to come in and followed.

"I remember that! Hey! You deserved it."

"For what stealing your little doll house."

"It was a gift from dad." Mistake. Huge mistake. When I mentioned dad's name I saw a hint of sadness in Em's face. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have."

"Bells, he's our father. You have the right to talk about him besides I made you bring it up."

"How about you stop being rude and introduce me to everyone."

"About time!" A small woman with black spiky hair and a pixie face exclaimed. "My name is Alice Brandon." She took to strides and hugged me.

"Alice you shouldn't spring yourself up on people." A blonde man with blue eyes said. "I'm Jasper and Alice's better half." She scowled at him in return he kissed her gently on the lips and she smiled.

"Sorry about those two they can be too sweet. Not that your brother and Rose are any better. Edward by the way." Edward was gorgeous. He had emerald eyes without a trace of blue or brown in them. His messy hair only made him that much more irresistible. Trying not to pay to much attention to him I turned to the blonde girl I had seen earlier.

"That must make you Rose." I stated.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you." Her voice was trembling lightly but she hid it quiet well. If my father hadn't insisted on teaching me how to know what someone was feeling just by listening to their voice I wouldn't have picked it up. My arms fluttered around her to pull her in for a hug. She held tightly on to me but we broke away when we heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Take out!" A voice yelled back.

I opened the door to meet the guy that had brought me dinner.

"How much?"

"32.54"

"Here you go." He grabbed the money from my hand but left something in return. I turned around and Emmett was pissed. He wasn't the only one Edward seemed troubled too. I couldn't be sure though.

"What's wrong?" I checked myself quickly to make sure I didn't have anything on me.

"That guy was checking you out Bells. He looked at you as if you were something to eat." His face was adorable. Since it was Emmett I decided to mess around with him.

"I know. Why else would he give me his number?" I lifted the paper to show Em. He wasn't happy about it that's for sure.

"Wait here I'm going to go punch him in the face and then I'll be back to finish off the meal." Alice laughed and Jasper placed a hand over her mouth sensing Emmett's I'm-pissed-off-don't-fuck-with-me-look.

"Emmett will you please stop acting like a child." Now I was growing frustrated. I wasn't a child I could take care of myself.

"Bells you are mad at me when that guy was clearly undressing you in his mind."

"I can take care of myself. Besides I doubt I'll ever see him again."

"You're right you won't see him again because when I'm through with him no one will see him again."

"Em I already told you I can take care of myself. I have been since you left." I regretted what I said the second it left my lips. Emmett was clearly hurt by my words and I knew it. Me and my big mouth I couldn't just stay quiet could I.


	3. My New Sister

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers is incredible and I'm not. Why? She created Edward. Plain and simple.

Damn. I want Edward.

* * *

Bella's POV

The conversation was bound to happen sooner or later I just hadn't thought it would happen right now. I guess the band aid way is the best for this situation. I've always wanted to know why he hadn't contacted me or if he even thought of coming back to get me. Losing him so suddenly nearly destroyed me. I never resented I figured he had his reasons. Yes, I want to know but I'm also terrified of the answers. What if they weren't the ones I wanted to hear? I saw his face contort looking more guilty than sad but both none the less.

Everyone had discretely left the room. They retreated into the kitchen giving us the privacy we needed. My hands were in my lap like an obedient child he knew I wasn't. He sat motionless on the couch waiting for me to say something while I waited for the same thing. The seconds ticked by each tick louder than the last. My eyes were not moving from the ground, looking at him would only make the tears, I'd been fighting back since I saw him, fall down. Emmett sighed and came to sit next to me cradling me like he used to whenever mom and dad fought.

"Bells, I know I hurt you and I deserve whatever fury you have boiling inside of you. Let it out so we can move on with our lives. Please, I know I can't ask you to do anything. I have no right…please I need you to forgive me this has been eating away at me for years…just please."

Again we were meet by silence. Emmett wouldn't leave until we spoke about that night. He didn't have to tell me I knew it. My brother would sit patiently and wait until I came to him. It had always worked that way even when we were younger. When something was wrong I would run to my room with him in tow. There was no pressure between us two. If I had something to say he would sit until I could word out my frustrations. Only this time I wasn't quite sure how to phrase my thoughts.

"Maybe you should tell your friends to leave they might grow bored." My teasing was a façade to buy time and he knew it.

"They'll be fine. Don't distract me it won't work." He was being the stern Emmett the one that only showed up with my father. It hurt me when he used that tone with me. Every time he did I felt like a child getting caught doing something wrong.

"Emmett that night…it was a long time ago." My voice was fading by the end.

"Yes, it was. Now stop prolonging this and tell me." His eyes were soft as if waiting for the blow but his voice was firm.

"You know I only remember two other times besides this one where you were the adult." I laughed with little humor.

"Bella, please just talk to me. I need to know that things can go back to the way they were before."

"I'm scared." That was true. I was.

"About what?"

"The answers." My voice faltered and he raised his eyebrow.

"Bella, go ahead if asking is how we are going to clear the table then ask away."

I hesitated for a minute not sure what to bring up first. "Why didn't you say good bye?" He looked like he was deep in thought before he answered.

"Do you honestly think if I turned around to look at you I would have left? I couldn't look at you Bells. If I saw you or said bye I would have stayed. You know how dad is. Bella, I hadn't left done anything before that because the thought of leaving you alone was unbearable. That night after the argument I had with dad I couldn't stay there any longer. I knew that and deep down you knew that too. He and I are different in so many ways but, we all share the same thick headed skulls on our shoulders. Our father wouldn't have budged and neither would I. Leaving was the only way he truly understood I wasn't going to follow in his footsteps." A tear fell down my cheek but I wiped it away before Em could see.

"I understand that the events that followed I don't. Not one word Emmett. These eight years have passed without hearing from you. The least you could have done was call. Was that too much to ask? I didn't know if everything was going well in your life." He swayed his head from side to side.

"I did call repeatedly. Each time someone would tell me you were busy or away. I wouldn't stop trying to reach you after I left. The calls I made all went unanswered."

"Dad, there's no way he would keep you…He knew what I was going through." Dad wasn't that bad was he? Determined yes, cruel no.

"Do you think mom would do it? I couldn't reach her either." For the first time since this conversation started I was upset. Had I really been left out in the dark by my own father?

"I cried every night for an entire year. He saw me…. why…why would he?"

"It's dad. You don't need another explanation." Em said solemnly knowing I finally understood.

"How could he? I became what he wanted you to be in order to please him. Yet, he doesn't allow me to see you. I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions. That involves having you back in my life." I expected him to be happy instead a frown was placed firmly on his face.

"Em what's wrong?"

"You Bella. I left giving you no other alternative then to become what _he_ wanted you to be." There was so much acid in his voice when he referred to dad I was a little frightened.

"Em he didn't force me, well he did but, I mean he only pushed me so far I continued the road he built."

"Don't try to ease my conscious. I threw you to the sharks how could you forgive me?"

There were so many reasons why I forgave him. He didn't mean any harm by it. I understood why he left and why he hadn't even turned back to say bye. Honestly if I were in his position I would have left a long time before he did. The thought of saying bye to Em is too painful. Our bond was too strong. We grew up with each other and no one else. Yes, we bickered like any other siblings though never stayed mad for too long. Finding out he did try and reach out to me I realized he hadn't forgotten me. The most important factor was that he was my brother and I loved him.

"Really you don't know," he nodded no. "Em bear you're my brother and you've been my closest friend for years of course I forgive you. How could I not?"

I was pulled into a hug, more like swept into, my feet rising off the ground. Emmett had sure developed more muscles than I could have ever imagined and at the moment they were busy blocking any oxygen from entering my body, again.

"Em…can't..." He chuckled lightly before allowing my feet to touch the floor.

"Sorry, again."

"Twice in one day. You trying to get rid of me again." He laughed louder than ever at least the times that I remember. By instinct I jumped back a little which in turn caused him to laugh longer.

"Emmett please I'm going deaf." He controlled himself after a minute keeping a smile on his face. The couch seemed like a good option at the moment so I sat down only to have Em mimic my moves placing an arm around my shoulder to bring me in for a hug. Thankfully it was softer this time allowing me to enjoy.

"Bells it's good to have you back."

There was a cooing of aw sounds emanating from somewhere behind me. Em let go of me letting me see the audience that had reappeared. Alice was glowing while Jasper was trying to calm her down a bit. I laughed at the face that he was failing miserably. Rosalie smiled at me nervously while Edward just stared. His piercing emerald eyes were hypnotizing. It was as if he was looking into my soul searching for something. My gaze continued to take them all in after feeling embarrassed at keeping contact with Edward.

"Won't you join us please?" I teased trying to sound light. "I won't bite, even if I am related to Emmett. Speaking of biting where is my food?" The boxes of Chinese food were sitting on the table.

"You guys gonna make me eat alone?" That's all it took to get Emmett to charge towards the food.

"Emmett we ate like an hour ago." Edward added with a disapproving tone.

"I just used up a lot of energy." He reasoned.

"Exactly!" I added. "Besides that was then and this is now." I smiled at him while I motioned with my hand for him to come closer.

"Wow I don't think I've seen Eddie Boy here at a loss for words," Emmett snickered. "Then again this is Bella you are arguing with. The girl is too cute to refuse."

"Emmett, that name is heinous why do you insist on using it." I couldn't help but laugh Edward sounded like a child annoyed with his parents.

His eyes held mine for a minute and I felt the intensity of his gaze. With hesitation I smiled at him not being able to think of anything better to do. A crooked smile appeared making my legs give out a bit. What is wrong with me I met this guy about an hour ago and I can't control my actions. Well it's not like I ever really could; too many accidents happen around me. Around me is wrong, to me is more accurate but I didn't want my clumsiness to be a distraction.

"Wow Bella you still eat for twenty people?" Emmett asked.

"Ha ha Em. I don't eat all the food I just order everything on the menu. Variety is a good thing."

"Bella you and I are going to be great friends." Alice added beaming from head to toe. I noticed Rose shift in her seat whether it was my reaction or what Alice had said I don't know. I was sure that I wanted to be friends with her because she was obviously a huge part of my brother's life. Emmett flirted a lot when we attended events with my father but his eyes never showed the adoration he held for Rose.

"So tell me Rose what is it you do for a living?" Trying to make light conversation was never an easy thing for me. Most of the people I was introduced to never meet the real me. If they had my father would have been disappointed. Instead of being myself like I was with Emmett I had to limit my vulgar vocabulary to about one word a day in order to appease people. This sucked because I like the word bitch too much to stop using it. That combined with the awkward shyness thing I have going on and I was a truly fucked up child. It's true what they say home schooled kids do have trouble socializing. However, Emmett seemed unaware of this rule as he never found it hard to make friends.

"Alice and I own a small boutique in town. We design everything: shoes, clothes, accessories even jewelry." Rose stated pulling me out of my head. Fashion had never been a big thing for me. Of course I was ordered to dress up for galas and social gathering but I always hated dressing up.

"I should come by and check it out. My stylist was recently fired because she was sleeping with my father's friend. Office relationships are strictly forbidden and that's what my father saw it as even if she didn't work in the office. He decided to not pay attention to what it actually was. Two people in love." I never did find out who it was that blabbed on Anne.

"Your father really did that?" Alice asked.

"Alice, after everything I've told you about Charlie Swan you don't believe what she's saying." Emmett answered.

"That's so sad. Do you think he'll approve of me?" The look on Rosalie's face almost made my heart sink. I knew the answer and Em did as well.

"Who cares what he thinks. According to him I'm not his son anymore." That stung Em as much as it did me. Although that didn't stop him from trying to hide it. How could my father be so cold?

"Even if my dad doesn't approve that won't stop Em from loving you. Besides if he so much as tries to rip you two apart he'll lose a daughter." I wasn't lying. If Charlie thought he could separate the two he had another thing coming. "Wait," two weeks, "he's going to be here soon will you see him again?"

"Bells, I'm back in your life and dad will find out about it. He always does which will eventually lead to all of them meeting dad." His hand stretched outward letting it signal everyone in the room.

"You're probably right." I looked down at my plate not wanting to picture what dad would say when he learns that Emmett and I are speaking again.

"Thank you Bella." Rose's voice was quiet but happy making my head snap up. She must have seen the confuse expression on my face because she continued to explain. "For accepting me."

"Rose my brother has fallen head over heels for you and doesn't even try to hide it. You love him just as much. I'd be willing to bet if he told you to jump off a cliff you'd do it. What I'm trying to say is welcome to the family. Rose you are my sister now, at least that's how I think of it, correct me if I'm wrong."

Rose stood up walked around the table and pulled me into a hug tears in her eyes. I hadn't given much thought to possibility that she had been nervous about meeting me throughout the entire night. It sounded ridiculous to me because no one ever needed my approval always my father. Sure people tried to make me happy but I don't think anyone was nervous around me.

"You're like a sister to me too."

Emmett was beaming as Rosalie took her place at the table again. We spent the night watching a movie on TV since I didn't have much in my apartment. The whole time I watched my brother and Rose interact and wished them the best. I was also to busy worrying about my father's reaction once he heard about this. I may have been pissed off but I wasn't suicidal. I wasn't looking forward to confronting Charlie. That was something dreadful to look forward to. In the meantime I would enjoy the company I had and my new sister.


	4. Taking care of Bella

**Hey people out there I'm really sorry I couldn't update before this but I've been busy with friends and school. Anyway here's the next chapter for you guys hope you like it. **

**Thanks to everyone that reviews. I love you guys. **

**Always,**

**Jalila**

* * *

Edwards POV

Exhaustion swept over me by the time I reached Jasper's door. Having already dropped off Emmett and Rosalie at their apartment he was next leaving Alice and I alone for twenty minutes. Not that I minded the drive but I knew she was waiting to say something to me. Throughout the night she kept steeling glances smiling on occasion never explaining her actions. Of course it meant that I would be awaiting a very curious Alice. As to where that curiosity came from I wasn't sure and I certainly didn't want to find out.

Through out the night I had placed my focus on Bella. She was beautiful, smart, witty; funny she wasn't like anyone I had meet before. When she smiled I couldn't help but join her. The night had passed by too quickly with her. Bella was absolutely amazing and when we talked I found myself interested in everything she had to say. Normally the only people I would bother to hold a conversation with were my parents and my family and wanting to be around anyone else was surprising. I couldn't help but smile again when I pictured her in my mind again. Momentarily distracted by a sudden movement I remembered Alice was still in my car.

She fidgeted with the car stereo for quite some time searching for a well-qualified station. Removing her hand from the system I pressed the second button letting a light jazz number fill the car. My attention turned back on the road but I kept Alice in my peripheral vision. He hands were placed on her lap while she saw the scenery pass her occasionally taking a quick peak at me.

When we reached her flat she turned to me and signaling for me to get out. I parked my car across the street before making my way to an awaiting Alice at the entrance of the building. By the time we reached her apartment she bounced up and down before pulling me into a hug.

"Alice you do remember you're dating Jasper right. I couldn't do that to a friend." I smiled at her letting her know I was teasing.

"Edward I'm just really happy. You found her. You found the girl that could leave you speechless. Don't try to deny it I saw the way you looked at her." Alice was beaming bouncing on the spot.

"I'll admit that I do want to get to know Bella better. I just don't want you to read too much into it. Alice you of all people should remember that her brother is Emmett and I'm not sure how he'll react. That and I can't exactly confirm the fact that she reciprocates my feelings."

"Oh she does believe me. Her eyes shined whenever you smiled at her."

"Well if you've asked everything than could I please go."

"Fine but we need you and Bella to talk again." She smiled as if keeping a detail from me.

"Goodnight Alice." I walked out of her flat before she could change her mind and keep me there for another hour or so.

My apartment seemed larger than before. No not larger but…empty. No one was here to greet me when I came home. My parents still lived in Chicago and besides my friends I had kept to myself through out my life. Never allowing anyone to get too close because I felt complete within myself. When I saw Bella though…there's something about her. The thought of being close to her excited me. I longed to see her. It was preposterous and I knew it but I longed to be near Bella again.

There were girls before don't get me wrong but none seemed to hold my attention for too long. Alice and I had been childhood friends she worried about me feeling I would never find the one person that could make me happy. Recalling what she had told me earlier she believed I had maybe…. There seemed to be a connection. At one point I had caught her from falling down keeping a hold on her waist and the other placed on top of her hand. A shiver passed through my body and I'm sure she felt it too. I felt her shiver beneath me and I let go not wanting to cause her any more embarrassment.

Night seemed to drag on and my eyelids slowed my blinks wanting to be shut. Not finding the strength to move from my couch to my bed I allowed myself to give in to sleep. My dreams consisted of nothing and nobody but Bella.

Waking up my mind and my heart battled. Emmett would have Bella's number but should I ask for it. Could this mess up our friendship if it ended badly. Would she even want to talk to me? The previous night could have been my imagination. I was completely engrossed and I knew it. However it didn't seem the right thing to do. She would be leaving after he job was done and from what I heard her father would want someone up to his standards. I was the youngest doctor graduating earlier than most would and completing my residency but earning a lot less than they do. The amount I earned in a year they earned in a week.

I took a quick shower before heading off to work. My twelve-hour shift started at six and I wouldn't be late. After a small breakfast I headed to the hospital receiving many stares from the female staff. Any other time I would have passed it off but today it annoyed me. The only one I wanted to stare at me was Bella. Huh…wishful thinking.

The day dragged on slowly and I still had five hours to go before my shift ended. The highlight so far had been being able to escape for twenty minutes while I ate my lunch. There was no one around in the roof of the hospital. The view was surprisingly fantastic there was no one to bother me and worries could leave while I was up there. My tranquility was cut short by the incessant alarm that was my beeper.

When I reached the front desk Tanya handed me a report normally I would have checked who the patient was but I was both physically and mentally exhausted. I reached the patients room not entirely sure what the problem would be. There on the bed was Bella. She was staring out the window unaware of my presence transfixed on the bird resting on a tree branch.

"Bella" I whispered.

She turned to face me and smiled.

"So your the hot doctor. I should have figured." There were many things she could have and she chose to say this. Whenever she opened her mouth she surprised me. Bella was different…a better different.

"What?"

"Before you came in the nurse that attended me said I was lucky. Not completely understanding I asked her what she meant. To which she replied that any female patient that came in here was dying to get checked out by the hot doctor." She laughed before turning to the window to see the bird again but it had already left. Her attention came back to me.

"Are you going to stand there or help me? Either way I'm enjoying the company." I felt a stupid grin cross my face.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Why do doctors always say that? Every time I end up in the hospital they ask me the same thing and word it the same." Her eyes lit up and I knew she was teasing.

"What did you break or sprain?" I smiled at her.

"This time…my ankle," she blushed slightly and I wanted to reach out to her. Touch her cheeks.

"This time?" I repeated.

"Haven't you checked my file?" This time it was my turn to blush. I looked quickly through her file while she waited patiently.

Bella had made more visits to the hospital than I did. Broken arm, leg, sprained hand and ankle along with countless other visits.

"How did these all occur?"

"I'm surprised Emmett hasn't told you. He loves to make fun of me whenever I get hurt Unfortunately, clumsiness is one of my strongest suits." I smiled at her before checking her chart to see she came in because of her ankle.

I bent down in front of Bella and her breathing hitched. My hands went to her ankle before rotating it.

"Tell me when it hurts." I glanced up to see her. I gently moved it from side to side stopping when I heard her wince.

"There." Bella's hand went to her ankle but caught my own hand instead. Like the previous night I shivered from the contact. Our hands stayed together for another few seconds before she pulled away.

"It's just sprained. Stay off of it for two days and it should be heeled by the third day."

"Thank-you. Does that mean I can go now?" My stomach sank a little. Did she really oppose to me that much she couldn't wait to leave.

"Yes, you're done. Can Emmett come pick you up? You shouldn't be driving right now."

"Em was suppose to take Rose on a date and I don't want to bother him. I can't call Alice she's closing the boutique tonight."

Before I could think about what I was saying it was already out of my mouth.

"You could wait for me and I would be glad to take you home. You'd have to wait two hours though my shift is almost over."

"Really. I guess I owe you. Now go save lives and then come back to take me home." Bella was going to be the death of me. She jumped out of the bed to hug me letting her tiny body mold with mine. I picked her up and sat her back down on the bed.

"As your doctor I'm going to pretend I didn't see that and not get mad at you." I walked out of her room but not before hearing her laugh.

The hours seemed to pass by excruciatingly slow. Twenty minutes before the end of my shift I went to get a wheelchair for Bella. I said goodbye to the staff and made my way to Bella again. I entered her room and saw her sleeping form in the same place on the bed. I sat next to her being careful not to wake her up. I watched her for a couple of minutes before I woke her.

"Bella, Bella it's time to wake up"

"Ugh...Edward"

"Yes come on I'm taking you home"

The drive to Bella's flat was quiet but not awkward. Bella and I just clicked. It was strange, I'll admit, feeling so comfortable with someone you just meet but to me I felt like I had known her.

We reached her flat and I carried her up all the way and she protested the entire way up. To anyone watching we might have looked like something special but I was sure to Bella I looked like an overly helpful doctor. Even better her brother's friend. She deserved the best and I wasn't up to her standards.

"What do you want to do?" Bella broke me out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Did she want me to stay?

"You honestly believe you're getting away that easily. I let you carry me up her now you have to stay here and keep me company." She smiled up at me and I made the mistake of looking into her big doe eyes. I had fallen hard and fast for Bella. Without skipping a beat I sat down next to her on the couch.

"How about a movie?" She suggested.

"Sure. Which one?"

"Umm…you pick."

I got up to skim through the movies on a shelf on top of her television. My eyes stopped at the horror section. Saw I hadn't seen it and Bella had it so why not. I placed it inside the DVD player turned on the TV and went back to Bella's side.

Halfway through the film Bella lay on top of me allowing me to place my arms around her. Every time a blood filled scene came on she buried her face in my chest. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

After the movie we watched infomercials debating whether it was a good product or not. The time seemed to pass by quickly and the night dawned on. I glanced at the clock by the kitchen it was close to midnight. My eyes went drifted to Bella only to realize she was sleeping. Not wanting to wake her up I made myself comfortable before letting sleep wash over me.


	5. Edward and Love?

**Hey guys**

**Muchos thanks to everyone who reviewed. That's basically it so enjoy the new chapter**

**Love Always**

**Jali**

* * *

I wanted to get up but a pair of arms wrapped tightly around my waist prevented me from doing so. Shock registered my face until I remembered forcing Edward to stay with me. Without thinking I turned around to see Edwards sleeping form on my couch. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him.

The time passed by and eventually I caught sight of the clock and I only had thirty minutes to get to work. I didn't want to wake up Edward yet but I had no other choice. I nudged him gently calling out his name.

"Mmmm" was his great response.

"Edward. Time to wake up."

He only shifted his position slightly. Wow this boy was a deep sleeper. I looked up to see his face and my hand instinctively went to his face. I traced patterns on his forehead but stopped when he shifted again under my hand.

"Don't stop you have no idea how good that feels." I continued until his hand reached up to grab mine. He moved it to his chest.

"This is a nice way to wake up." I laughed shaking my head. "What time is it?"

"7:30 Time for us well me at least to get up." I pushed myself up only to fall down on the couch again. Edward still had a firm grip on me.

"Umm…I need to get up which means your arms should separate from my waist." He pulled me closer and turned us over so he lay on top of me. My heart stopped beating and my breathing stopped. His mouth was at my ear.

"I like the position we're in right now. How about we stay here?" My heart was pounding so loudly I was sure he could hear it.

"I…I'm going to be late." It was the only thing I could say before my mind completely blanked out.

"You have to recover from your injury remember. Call in sick." I had forgotten about my ankle. The doctor had given orders and I had to follow.

"Pass me the phone." He chuckled and reached over my head to reach his cell phone. I dialed the numbers to Angela's office. Edward turned us over again. My head lay on his chest and his finger twisted my hair.

"Bella Swan's office how may I help you?"

"Ang when have we ever been this formal." She laughed into the phone. "You know if people hear you they might think you're not working at all."

"So tell me what's with this unexpected call."

"I'm not going to the office today."

"What! Why?"

"Doctors note" I turned to look at Edward and there was a smirk on his face.

"Who is he?" Damn was I that easy.

"Talk to you later Ang"

"No you're not leaving me with my curiosity peaked. You must really like him if you want to keep him a secret"

"Bye Ang" I wouldn't mind postponing that conversation for a later hour. Ang could wait another day. Before I could reach over Edward to place the phone back on the stand he beat me to it.

"So it looks like I'm free for the day."

"So it would seem…"

"So what do you plan on doing with the rest of your day?"

"So far not much I like what I'm doing now"

"So why have we started all our remarks with so"

"I'm not sure…but if we can stay like this I'd gladly begin every statement with so"

We spent the majority of the morning lying on the couch our bodies tangled. Edward and I talked about everything. Our favorite music, movies friends, jobs and everything else going on in our lives. In the short amount of time I spent with him I learned so much and we grew so close. I wasn't sure what we had but there was something there. Whenever we shifted and another part of our body made contact a shiver went through my spine.

Edward was trouble. Not once had I felt such a strong pull to an individual. There was never a person who attracted me as much as he did. If things continued this way I'd be in a sticky situation. He was my brother's friend and I didn't know how Emmett would take it. I didn't even know if Edward wanted me that way. My mind was getting ahead of reality.

Then again I had never spent the night on a couch with a man that I had meet only the day before. I'm not sure about Edward but I didn't do this regularly.

"I think it's about time we got up" I tried to readjust myself so I could get up. The only thing I managed to do was sit. Edward kept his arms around my waist.

"Let's just lay back down everything else can wait," He pouted a little and I almost gave in but my stomach was hungry.

"We have to eat sometime" He buried his in my neck and inhaled deeply.

"I guess" He reluctantly let go of his hold on me. I stood up and walked into the kitchen searching through the cabinets for something good to eat.

"How do you feel about pancakes?" Edward was closer than what I thought because when I turned I bumped right into his chest almost causing me to fall. He laughed while I recovered.

"Nice to see my pain amuses you"

"It's not my fault you're exceptionally clumsy"

"No but I can blame you for almost earning me another trip to the hospital"

"I would love some pancakes"

"Then make them yourself. I'm going to shower." I heard him laughing as I went to my bedroom.

After getting ready for the day I went back out to see how the pancakes were getting along. Edward had taken a seat on the table two plates were placed on the table each containing three pancakes.

"Breakfast is ready." Edward announced

"I can see"

He got up and pulled the chair out for me to sit. There was silence during breakfast but it wasn't awkward. We didn't have much of a conversation if we wanted to speak we would but it wasn't forced. He cleaned up the dishes and carried me back into the living room stating I had walked enough. Though I didn't go without a protest.

"I have two feet you know"

"Yes, but one is in a brace besides I enjoy carrying you"

"Don't get used to it"

"Too late" He said a small smile playing on his lips.

"Shouldn't you be at work or something?"

"Why? Am I such bad company?"

"At the moment"

"Well too bad. I'm here the entire day I'm not going back to the hospital until tomorrow"

"Lucky me I get to be baby sat. Do you do this with all your patients?" I looked at him and was taken in by his emerald eyes while I waited for his response.

"No. You're the first. It's quite an honor really" He gave me that crooked grin that made my heart stop. At this rate I would die by the end of the day because of heart failure.

"I feel special."

He placed me on the couch and then took the spot next to me. His finger entwined with mine as we watched television. Normally I would be anxious to leave my apartment I hated being here. Whenever I was left alone this empty feeling would creep up on me. When I was with Edward however I felt complete safe even. I liked it. Being in his arms felt right. As if they were made for me.

It wasn't until the late afternoon that we were interrupted. The phone had rang with my dear brother on the other end. Emmett had insisted that we spend the greatest amount of time together in order to reinstate our old bond. This time it would be better and stronger. His words not mine.

"We have about four hours before we have to meet up with Emmett" Edward was too busy playing with my hair to pay too much attention.

"Did you hear me?"

"Emmett four hours got it" I couldn't help but chuckle at his response.

"Why do you keep playing with my hair?"

"Do you mind?"

"No curious that's all"

"It smells wonderful. It carries your sent. We could be among a crowd and I'd be able to pick you out just by the smell of your hair"

"Yes, because it would be a strange day when I don't hear someone complementing my hair and it's scent"

"Strawberries…it smells like strawberries…it's lovely"

"Thank you…I guess" Edward laughed then placed his hand on top of mine bringing it to his cheek.

"I better go and get ready. We only have four hours and I want to come back before catching up with the rest" My smile faltered a little at his words.

"I'll see you later I guess"

I walked him to the door and he kissed my forehead before leaving.

Edward. No doubt my father wouldn't be too happy if he found out about my encounter with him. Emmett. Now he was a different story I wonder what my brother would think.

I spent the next hour taking calls from work. There was a lot to be done and I couldn't afford a day off, at least in the meantime. Angela had made sure to call again waiting for answers to already asked questions.

"Who is he?"

"My brothers friend"

"Then I take it your meeting with him went well"

"Yes"

"Who is he?"

"You're being repetitive"

"You're avoiding my question"

"His name is Edward Cullen"

"More information please"

"He's a doctor"

'Now we are getting somewhere"

"I have to go"

"Fine Swan but you're telling me everything tomorrow"

The moment I finished my conversation with Angela there was a knock on the door. Alice and Edward were on the other end. Edward looked almost apologetic. As if bringing Alice was the wrong decision to make. I smiled at him reassuringly welcoming both into my home.

Alice has to be the peppiest woman I've ever meet even more so than Angela. She had a in less than an hour gone through all my clothes and chosen a different outfit for the following week. Edward must have known what she was up to. It didn't make a difference Alice would still be hired as my new stylist along with Rose if they wanted the job.

By the time Alice had finished talking about her boutique Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett had arrived. I grabbed my coat and headed out with the rest of them.

They were a lively bunch. All so close I felt like an intruder. During dinner it was obvious they knew everything about each other. Emmett had changed a lot. He was happier now and it was visible for everyone to see. I don't remember being happy in the presence of others. With them it was different. There were no pretenders, no lies, nothing but great company. I could get use to this. Edward was someone I don't think I could get use to though. He was so much more. The only word that came to mind was…love?


	6. Jealous

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing yadda yadda yadda all credit belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**I am really sorry I haven't updated earlier but here it is now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'll try to update next weekend but I can't make any promises. **

**Jali =)**

* * *

The building was the usual hectic mess and not wanting to disturb anyone I walked straight to my office. After my usual morning meeting where staff updated me on the merger process I took a fifteen-minute break in which Angela thought it imperative to ask as many questions about my upcoming sex life. Why I wasn't sure but I played along anyway to see what she would deduce from our conversation.

Twenty minutes later I had come to agree with Angela. Edward was starting to grow on me and if I wasn't careful I might never want to let go. When I wasn't near him my thoughts were constantly betraying me and heading to him. His hair, eyes, crooked smile, his lips, and his touch...I was in over my head. Edward was going to be a huge distraction but I couldn't see the negative side of spending time with Edward.

The majority of my afternoon I was busy looking over papers preparing for my father's arrival now looking like the worst possible idea. Angela would stop by hand me papers or new tasks I had to do stare at me and then leave without saying a word. After the umpteenth time I had enough and asked her why she kept staring at me.

"You look different." She simply stated with a shrug.

"Different?"

"Yes, happier than usual. I don't remember ever seeing you this perky?" Angela sat down on the chair in front of my desk. "What brought it on if I may ask?"

"I don't know. I hadn't even realized I looked happier than usual." I smiled quoting what she had just stated.

"You want to know what I think?"

"Does it matter? Your going to tell me whether I want to listen or not."

"You've finally found happiness Bella." She stopped and gauged my reaction before continuing. "Emmett is back in your life and now you have someone that cares about you. I've known you for a while Bells and you may not have noticed but there was always a hint of sadness in your eyes. Very subtle and to those that don't know you very well they would not have seen it. Now though…now I can barely see it. There's still something making you sad but you are happier. There's no denying it."

My mouth fell open. What could I possibly say to that?

She was right. No matter how hard I tried to deny it I had changed. I remember being much happier as a child. Of course I was I had Em with me. No matter what happened I had him by my side. When Emmett left I wasn't the same. My father had become my closest companion and he steered me in the direction he thought was best. Of course my mother encouraged me to be an obedient daughter and listen to my father. I had taken more responsibility within the company because I felt it was my duty not because I wanted to. I smiled and attended events. The people I met were full of themselves and most had a secret agenda. Charlie was proud of me and last week that meant the world to me but now…I wasn't sure. Angela was the only one who really knew me.

I may not have been jumping for joy every morning but I was that sad. Was I?

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." I had been lost in my own thoughts I had forgotten Angela was there.

"Don't worry about it. Um I'm heading out now. If anyone needs me you have my cell number."

My car was the closest one to the door and I swiftly exited the building reliving the past few years in my head.

Not once had I put up any kind of resistance. When my father wanted something he got it without asking twice even from me. I had always held some sort of resentment towards my mother for not standing up to my father but I had given in just the same.

There was never a moment when I resisted like Emmett had. I was jealous. Jealous he had everything he always wanted while I had to follow the path chosen by my father. I know I was my own person capable of making my own decisions but somehow I could never refuse Charlie. Even when I was young I was never able to say no. When I did Emmett would tell me he was proud of me and then I would feel guilty for refusing my father.

I didn't know many people outside of the office so I could only think of one person to visit.

The door opened and a bell rang. I smiled when I saw it. No one besides Em knew it but I had a bell by my closet door so that every time I opened it would ring. Ever since I saw "It's a Wonderful Life" I had wanted one so he bought me one and placed it in my closet.

Alice finally looked up and smiled warmly at me. She ran over to me and gave me a hug yelling Rosalie's name as she let me go. I sat down on a stool by a mirror.

"Bella," Rosalie greeted me. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at work."

"I was but decided to leave early." Both women looked at each other before Alice spoke again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really I only wanted to talk to someone."

"About?" Alice raised an eyebrow while Rose took a seat next to me.

"Is Emmett happy?" I blurted it out before I could stop myself.

"He should be he has me." Rose teased and I smiled but I needed to know.

"Is he really?"

"Why do you ask Bella?" I looked at Alice but didn't respond.

"I…I need to know."

"Yes, he enjoys what he does and he loves us but…"

"But what?"

"He doesn't talk about it much but he missed you. A lot. Whenever he saw something that reminded him of you he used to say, "She would love that." He would get this said look in his eyes but would shake it off. I never asked because I figured when the time came he would tell me."

"What about our parents did he ever mention them?"

"He would never discuss your father but your mother was brought up once or twice."

"Only two times?"

"He was always reluctant to talk about them. As if it hurt him to speak about him. With you it was as if he felt guilty."

I looked down at the floor. For the second time today I had no idea what to say. I was the one that asked.

"Bella are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Um I have to go I'll see you guys soon." I turned to leave but was stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait. We can't let you leave like this. You're upset and no one leaves this place upset." I laughed and took a seat again.

Alice left and came back quickly with seven dresses at hand. She held out a beautiful red silk dress.

"Do I have to? I don't think I have the body type to pull that off Alice. Besides I'm not going anywhere that requires a dress." My attempts were futile because the evil pixie pushed me into a dressing room and handed me the dress.

"Yes you are. We are going out tonight with the guys and you will wear that dress."

"We are going out? Where?"

"To a club of course. I'm sure you could use the distraction."

"A club?"

"Yes, it's called Desire. The hottest club in town."

"Maybe we should rethink this. How about dinner instead?"

"Bella the dress you're trying on isn't for dinner."

I stepped out of the dresser and both Alice and Rose were waiting for me. Alice let out a gasp and Rose held out her hand for me.

"Oh my Bella you look beautiful. Edward is going to have a heart attack when he sees you." I felt myself blush and Rose twirled me around.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to go out today." My nerves were skyrocketing. I had never been to a club before and I was sure by the end of the night I would make myself look like a complete fool. No I couldn't go.

"Why not? Besides I'm sure Edward is dying to see you again." Alice smiled handing me black heels to go along with the dress. I knew what she was doing. Trying to weaken my resolve by bringing up Edward. Well my fear of embarrassing myself in front of a whole audience made up my mind.

"I won't go Alice."

"Yes, you will."

"No I won't." I pouted knowing I resembled a child at the moment.

"Bella give in. Alice gets her way more often than not. I wouldn't bet against her."

I scowled at Rosalie for taking her side but when I saw Alice grin I knew I had lost the battle.

One hour. One hour of choosing the perfect outfit and shoes combination. Those two hours were just spent _choosing! _Rose and Alice had yet to get ready.

While both women talked about outfit possibilities Alice's phone rang and seeing as how she was a little preoccupied I answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"It's Jasper can you tell me what time you will be ready." I glanced at Alice and Rose noticing they were rummaging through drawers.

"How long do they usually take to get ready?"

"The longest is three hours." He stated matter of factly.

"What! You aren't serious are you?"

"That was only once I'm sure they are almost done."

"Ok. It's been an hour I'm sure they won't be much longer."

"Jasper stop taking up Alice's time the sooner she finishes the sooner we can get the party started." I could recognize my brothers voice anywhere.

"I'm not talking to Alice I'm talking to Bella. They won't be much longer now."

"Bella's on the phone let me talk to her." I laughed at my brother.

"Bells! Why haven't you called me yet?"

"What?"

"We barely talk anymore I don't know what's going on in your life and we used to be so close."

"Emmett you could have called me it's not like you don't have my number."

"I didn't want to come off as needy." I laughed again. Angela was right I did feel happier. Being with Emmett made me light hearted.

Somehow knowing that made me upset. How much had I missed out on because of the responsibility I held within the company?

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said you shouldn't laugh when people tell you how they honestly feel." His tone was playful so I knew he was joking.

"Aw. Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Yes now ask the girls to finish up quickly we don't want to wait forever."

"For the sake of your health I'm going to rephrase that."

"Fine but don't make us wait more than an hour." We said our good-byes and I threw the phone on desk.

"Are you guys do…" I stopped mid sentence when I saw both girls dressed accessorized and with keys at hand.

"We're done. Let's go." They walked towards the door but stopped when they saw I wasn't moving.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Fine just nervous."

"About what?"

"I…I've never been to a club before."

"Are you serious?" Rosalie's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Yes." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh my god! You're a club virgin! Yay! We are going to have so much fun!"

"Now I'm not just nervous, I'm terrified."

"Come on the guys are waiting and the night is young."

I had the feeling tonight was going to be one of the best nights of my life. Then again it could be the worst.


	7. CB

**Disclaimer: I own nothing although I wish I did. = ( **

**Um can I start off by saying I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I understand if you guys want to kill me. I'm really sorry. **

**I also want to add this chapter contains things not suitable for youngsters and as the story progresses it will only get worse. So if you don't like lemons smut whatever you want to call it then don't read. **

**Jali**

* * *

Bella's POV

At one point I actually thought this might be a good idea but now I was regretting it. Standing on the dance floor grinding up on Edward seemed fantastic in my mind in the real world however there was one problem. My feet. They had a mind of their own and could not be forced to dance.

Not once during my college years had I gone to a party. No beer, no guys ever, no loud music. I was in over my head. This was too much for me. My family had provided elegant balls and social events. All I knew was how to waltz and even then I wasn't great at it.

I should have never allowed Alice and Rose to talk me into this. I should have stopped them when they started applying the make up. I should have run out the door when they even suggested going to a club. I should have…

Holy shhh…cow. Edwards's hand was wrapped around my waist pulling me to him. The music was blaring and I began to move not entirely sure what I was doing. It was at that moment when my body was in motion that I felt Edward follow my lead. His head leaning on my shoulder and his body moving with mine. Nothing had ever felt this great.

"Bella," I heard Edward…moan?

I turned around but quickly lost balance. Luckily for me Edward was there and caught me before I made contact with the floor. His gaze caught mine and I felt my cheeks flare up. His crooked grin will be the death of me.

"What's going on?" Emmett's booming voice could still be heard over the blaring music.

His eyes wide with surprise not sure what he was taking in.

"We were dancing and Bella here tripped." Edward stated calmly not breaking a sweat while I was hyperventilating. I remembered to clearly what happened to boys who tried to get to near. This was different however. This was Edward he didn't want me like that. Right?

"Is that true Bells?"

"Yes." My voice was shaky but I'm not sure why since both Edward and I were telling the truth.

"Cullen let's have a little chat you and I." My brother threw his gigantic arm over Edwards shoulder pushing him towards the bar.

"Please tell me you aren't going to act like a overprotective brother!" I yelled after him hoping he could hear me.

I saw him turn around wink and reply, "Who's acting?"

Not having any other choice I watched as both my brother and my Ed…I mean Edward make their way to the bar.

"Don't worry Bella. You and I both know Emmett to well enough to be able to guess what he's telling Edward." Rose glanced in the direction of Em but quickly turned to face me.

"I know what they're talking about that's why I'm worried."

"Edward is a grown man he can hold his ground against your brother."

"I'm afraid he'll think I want something he may not want. Then I'll just have to explain that my brother was reading too much into a stupid dance. It really was a stupid dance it didn't mean anything. Two people having fun enjoying each other's company is normal right. Nothing that would condone a serious conversation…."

"Bella stop," Alice took me by the hand and led me towards our table. "You're babbling. As funny as it is you started to lose me. And that my friend is something very few achieve." Rose nodded next to the tiny pixie.

"She's right you know. Besides you can't fool us you two were going at it like bunnies on the floor."

I could feel my cheeks going red at Rosalie's comment. Out of nervous habit I let my hair fall and let it cover my face. Trying to stop the two women on either side of me from noticing how much they had gotten right.

"Bells, covering yourself up won't do any good. You can't hide what you're feeling. Besides we all know you blush when you're embarrassed courtesy of Emmett." Damn and I thought I was doing such a good job.

"Sometimes I want to hurt my brother. With my luck however, I'd end up hurting myself."

"You're not the only one." I jumped a little at the sound of his voice. " With a slight exception. I wouldn't hurt myself in the process." His laughter I noticed made a few girls heads turn. Hell mine turned as well.

"This is great new. Not only does my best friend want to hurt my but my sister will happily join him." My bear of a brother wrapped his arms around both Edward and I.

"I love you enough to kill you with a sad face." I stuck out my bottom lip and made the best puppy dog eyes I could make.

"Aw Bells. You suck! You know you could get away with murder with those eyes."

"My thoughts exactly." Edward added in.

"Would you stop hitting on my sister in front of me please? Just because I gave you my blessing doesn't mean you have to start seducing her a minute later." Overlyprotectiveolderbrother says what?

"Blessing?" I cocked my head to the side. It seems I wasn't the only one that blushed in the group.

"I thought I was the only one that blushed." Rosalie laughed alongside Emmett. He truly was happy and that on top of Edward's blush put a smile on my face.

"So is someone going to answer Bella's question?" Alice chirped in her Colgate smile slightly blinding me.

"It wasn't a question. More like a word."

"Then answer her one worded question Edward."

"I think Bella and I should talk in private."

Before I could even respond I was being pushed through a crowd of people. Edward held tightly onto my hand clearing a path so I wouldn't have to strain myself to make it through. We reached the parking lot soon enough but I guess that wasn't privacy enough for Edward we made it to his car. Like a gentleman he opened my door and ushered me inside.

He walked around to open the driver's car door. The entire time I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. How could one person, one single person, have this kind of effect on me? I had never felt this way before with anyone and here comes Edward and completely sweeps my off my feet. Is that even possible?

I feel his hand on my knee and immediately jerk up at his touch. He chuckles before holding onto my hand again.

"What were you thinking about? You seemed so deep in thought?" His amazingly pure green eyes hold my gaze.

"I was just wondering what you and my brother were talking about. From your statement earlier I'd say he gave you a hard time." I quickly came up with a lie. Not wanting to tell him the truth.

The blush reappears on his face and this time it's my turn to laugh. "Hey, you've heard Emmett talk before his conversations could be uncomfortable."

I laughed more loudly knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Let me guess. Knowing Emmett he went into detail of why you shouldn't hurt me because he'd kick your ass. Then he listed reasons why you weren't good enough then threatened to kick your ass. Lastly he told you that if you had sex with me to leave out all the details. In fact you shouldn't inform him because he'd just end up kicking your ass. After which he would threaten you claiming that you wouldn't be able to sleep at night because of the constant fear you would feel. Am I right?"

Edwards's shoulders were shaking because he was laughing so hard.

"Wow I now see the family resemblance between you two. You both curse as much as a sailor."

"Hey, what can I say I'm Emmett's sister." That I might add justifies all the cursing I've ever said in my life. If it weren't for him I wouldn't know a single curse word.

"I've never heard anyone use the word ass as much as you two do."

"Enough about my vocabulary please explain why I was dragged away from friends and family." I tried to use my best business face but something about Edward made me want to smile.

His face turned somber as if he were about to say something that pained him. A sharp pain went through my chest and I just wanted to see him happy again.

"Edwards what's wrong?" Again my hand went to cup his cheek and he turned his face into it. He sighed and closed his eyes taking my hand and resting his forehead on mine. My heart was beating like crazy. Stupid heart attack giving Edward.

"Bella…I don't know how to do this? I've never asked someone out on a date before. Women usually come to me." My breath caught in my throat. This wasn't happening. People like Edward don't date people like me. There was only one thing I could think of doing.

"Well that doesn't make you sound cocky at all." He chuckled and looked down at me. His green piercing eyes holding my gaze. There was a fire there I hadn't noticed until now. As if he were trying to tell me something with only a look.

"No more jokes Bella. I need to tell you…explain. From the moment I meet you you had this pull on me. I can't explain it. For the first time in a long time I wanted to know someone care about someone other than my friends and family. I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. I had given up hope. My mother called me her little pessimist," He laughed a bittersweet laugh. "Then you waltz into my life and turn it upside down. When you're not in my sight I constantly think about you. When you're near me I want to keep you close. The night we spent sleeping together in your couch was the best sleep I've had in years. I need you Bella."

I couldn't hold back the tears after he had finished speaking. His grip on my hand had tightened and his eyes bore into mine. The passion he held the conviction and fear all shown through. I'd never seen him this vulnerable.

"Bella this would be a great moment to say something. Anything really."

"I don't know what to say Edward. I felt it too. The day when I ended up in the hospital you were so sweet and now…" His lips were on mine. My mind wasn't aware of what was happening but caught up soon enough. His lips were strong and firm taking control and I was more than willing to follow along. Edward's hands went to my waist holding me closer to him. The gearshift provided a small inconvenience but was resolved when Edward lifted me and placed me on top of his lap.

His hand started moving up my side brushing quickly the side of my breast making me moan. I arched my back pushing my breast towards his chest eliciting a growl from Edward. His lips moved towards my neck nibbling and tasting. His hot breathe on my skin created delicious shivers all over my body.

"Bella." His hands roamed all over my body one stopping on the back of my head and the other high on my thigh. He squeezed my thigh and my hips buckled making Edward moan again. The bulge growing in his pants was getting harder for his jeans to hide.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him pouring everything I had felt over the past few days releasing all the built up sexual tension. Edward's lips moved up and down my jaw to finally settle on my neck again. He kissed the point where my neck and shoulder meet biting down hard on the spot. I moaned tightening my grip on his shoulder pushing him closer towards me.

"I may have given you permission to date my sister but not to fuck her!" I jumped at the sound of Emmett's voice quickly moving to sit on the passenger side again.

"Boy travels fast." Rosalie was laughing hysterically by Alice and Jasper's side. The latter two looked like they were about to burst but held it in out of respect. Ugh he chooses now to interrupt.

"Bella your brother is a cock block honey get used to it." How right she was. What she ever saw in him I'll never know.

The car door opened and Emmett forced me out throwing me over his shoulder as if I were a toy.

"Em I love you but if my feet aren't touching the ground in two seconds I'm gonna hurt you." I don't believe he was entirely convinced because he just began to walk towards his car.

"Emmett stop acting immature let her down. We weren't doing anything you and Rosalie haven't done yourselves." I couldn't see him but hearing his voice alone got me hot.

"It's different she's my sister."

"Yes I am. Stop acting childish and let me down." He placed me back on my feet starring at me like I'd grown a third head.

"Em Bear I've grown up. How you saw me was awkward yes but you don't have to go all caveman. You know Edward and you know he's a good guy. Please trust me." He pulled me in for a hug squeezing the life out of me.

"Em… we talked… about… this… can't breathe." He let go but roughed up my hair like he used to when we were little.

"I love you too Bells and I trust the both of you but for my sake don't let me see you two in that position ever again." I pecked his cheek and laughed as I returned to Edward's arm. Where hopefully I would stay for a while.


	8. Author's Note

Hey I can't even begin to apologize for taking so long to update, but I have both good and bad news. The good news is I'm halfway done with the latest chapter and I want to post it up as soon as I possibly can. However, I'm reviewing past chapters and I'll post them up next week. I won't be changing much if anything I'll add a couple of things. This story was never suppose to be posted online it was something for me that I couldn't get out of my brain so I wrote it down but I only got as far as Edward and Bella's first kiss. After that I wasn't sure where I wanted to take the story but now I have a clear idea and I want to go back and make sure everything adds up. You guys really enjoy this and I owe it to you all to finish it but it will take some time so I'll try to hurry it up for you guys. Don't worry this story will be finished hopefully before the year is over.

I'm sorry once again so to make up for my tardiness the following is a small preview about the upcoming chapter.

"Bella! Bella! I swear I'll drag your skinny butt to a spa if you don't open the door right now."

"Do I have to?"

"This is step one. The next step is helping you show off your curves."

"Curves? Alice, I don't have any curves. You have curves. Rosalie definitely has curves."

"I love you but this self depreciation crap is getting on my nerves. So either you come out and show me or I call Emmett and you can show both of us."

"Eww! Why would my brother want to see me in a swimsuit? On second thought call him. Knowing him I will never even leave the house dressed like this."

"You'd be surprised at how easily I can change his mind."

"Creepy much?"

"Shut it Swan and come out here."

"Fine! You owe me big short shit."

"No need for the name calling privileged winy bitch."

"How do I look?"

"Edward is going to have a heart attack when he sees you."

"Gee thanks for killing my boyfriend."

"Bella has a boyfriend!"

"Grow up Alice!"


	9. Chapter 9

For everyone reading this right now I'm sorry to say that J. passed away on August 30, 2009. She was in a car accident that took her life. We all miss her and hope to take back everything that happened. Unfortunately, that is not how life works. A few days ago my mother asked me to clean up her room and it has been one of the saddest experiences I have had to go through; I had not come to my sisters room in months and when I did I found several stories along with poetry she had written before she left. I looked through her profile and read her stories and I'm sad she never finished the last one. For those of you who read her stories I thank you and am sad to share this news with you. If you wish to keep the stories I might create my own account to repost them, but I don't think it is a good idea to have her account still active.

Thank you all

Lucy


End file.
